


Wine

by uncafeavecbarnes



Series: Drunk In Love '21 [16]
Category: Endings Beginnings (2019)
Genre: Absinthe, Alcohol, Body Shots, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Redhead Wine And Literature Club's Drunk In Love Challenge, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Fingering, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncafeavecbarnes/pseuds/uncafeavecbarnes
Summary: Frank tries to impress with wine, but he has a fondness for absinthe.
Relationships: Frank (Endings Beginnings)/Reader
Series: Drunk In Love '21 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138190
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Wine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, loves. February is the month of love, so it deserves drabbles. This is part of the RWLC Drunk In Love Challenge on Tumblr, based on the prompt, 'wine'. I'm hoping to write as many prompts as I can, with my favourite boys. What would Valentine's Day be without them? Frank is the bad boy that's good with his mouth and this is wholly inspired by that scene, you know which one...
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome. You can also follow me on Tumblr.

The Velvet Devil. Allure, the kind of mystery that waits to be solved. Simple beauty under the bare bulbs of the loft. Hardly a vision of refinement, more art that craves attention. Merlot so aptly named, you wonder if it’s Frank himself. 

Frank. Oh, he’s a handsome devil. Rough around the edges, with finger swept hair and stubble peppering his jaw. Undone, tousled, and undoubtedly charming. Even in a simple t-shirt that clings to his muscles. Your heart skips a beat at the smile that tugs at his lips. Pulse racing as you lower your eyes, trace a vein that runs the length of his tanned arm. Muscles flexing as he pours two glasses of the wine. Even his  _ hands _ are attractive, unfairly so. You try not to think of them on you, but it’s impossible.

“Wine? Isn’t it too sophisticated for your taste?” You tease, accepting a glass.

“I drink wine,” He insists, raising his eyebrows at the scent that wafts from his own glass. “I drink it when I’m trying to impress you.”

“Impress me? I think you’re supposed to do that before you get into my panties.”

“Cheers to that.”

Frank’s first sip is far from delicate. He pauses, and a mouthful of wine splashes across the floorboards. Burgundy stains the wood, a few drops slipping through the cracks. You can’t help but laugh, a poor effort made to conceal your giggles behind your own glass. And as he coughs and splutters, The Velvet Devil is eyed with great disdain. Really, it’s no surprise that he prefers absinthe.

Frank prefers absinthe. And he wants to drink it off you. The scratch of the wooden floor beneath you. Body bare under dusty light bulbs. The tip of the bottle and a cascade of green he sucks from your skin. Kisses that move lower still.

Hands curve around your hips, lips hesitating for just a fraction. And then, kisses are splayed over your thighs. You clench your fingers in his hair, sighing in satisfaction. His tongue darts over your clit and you’re pulsing between your legs. He licks through your folds, circling around your wet heat. A groan, an animalistic one at that, as he has his first taste of you.

You mewl. Only to be met with a filthy grin. Always so cheeky, it makes you needier, a familiar heat building in your core. Frank moans into you, the vibration making your knees tremble. He holds you steady and you pull at his hair.

“More, Frank,” You sigh. “Don’t be shy. Fuck me with your tongue.”

He obliges and it’s maddening _bliss_. You’re close, dangerously close to tipping over the edge. He can feel it too, sliding two fingers in and as you let yourself be consumed by desire. Frank’s groan intermingles with your own whimper; he rears up and his lips meet yours. A consuming kiss that’s rife with an insatiable hunger. You can’t help but think he’s corrupted you. Not that you have a single regret. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://uncafeavecbarnes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
